The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 2 Match 6
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 2 Match 6 is the eighteenth episode of Season 9 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-twenty-first episode overall. It is the final second round match in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup and it is between Mario and the Joker. Match The Joker laughs at Mario- but soon stops laughing when Mario hits him with a dropkick and a kitchen sink! Mario elbow drops the Joker then catches him with a bridging Northern Lights suplex for a 1-count. The Joker exits the ring and laughs then gets onto the apron, where he delivers a rope guillotine to Mario, followed by another. The Joker gives Mario a pullback kitchen sink then gets back onto the apron. Mario dropkicks the Joker off the apron to the ringside floor. Mario leaps onto the Joker with a springboard dive before returing the Joker to the ring. Mario leaps from the top turnbuckle with a top rope shoulder block to the Joker before applying a front facelock. Mario gives the Joker a belly-to-belly suplex then drives his knees into the Joker’s elbow. The Joker kicks Mario over then rubs his elbow into Mario’s face. The Joker Irish whips Mario into the corner and leaps at him with a splash before kicking him down. Mario knees the Joker in the gut before clotheslining him in the corner, followed by a bulldog. Mario Irish whips the Joker into the ropes to catch him with a Gorilla press slam. The Joker elbows and kicks Mario before Irish whipping him into the corner for a bulldog of his own. The Joker gets Mario in a bear hug then drops him and low blows him repeatedly. The Joker Irish whips Mario into the ropes and catches him with a back body drop. The Joker attempts a splash but Mario blocks the attempt and bulldogs him. Mario suplexes the Joker but the Joker fights back with a knee lift. Mario clotheslines the Joker but the Joker fights back with a kick. The Joker repeatedly rams Mario’s head into the mat. The Joker gives Mario an inverted atomic drop then punches him out of the ring. The Joker follows Mario out of the ring but receives a front dropkick for his troubles. Mario delivers a Pipe Bomb to the Joker then returns him to the ring, making a cover for a 2-count. The Joker throws Mario back out of the ring and delivers the Whoopee Cushion. The Joker returns to the ring and runs the ropes before laughing. Mario returns to the ring at the referee’s count of 16 but the Joker knocks him to the ringside floor again before tangling the referee in the ropes. The Joker grabs a ring bell and hits Mario with it. The Joker sets Mario up on a ringside commentary table but Mario fights him off with a dropkick. Suddenly, the lights go out and the Joker’s laugh is heard. When the lights come back up, Mario has been put through the table and the Joker rushes back to the ring as Mario is counted out of the match and the tournament. Winner: The Joker }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} NoDQ CAW Xtra Luigi versus Link in a Submission Match from Deadly Sin 2007. Category:Season 9 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup